Défaite récompensée
by Jukeipe
Summary: (SPOILERS 4x08 et 4x09) Après la défaite des New Directions aux communales 2012, Puck décide de réconforter Finn d'une manière innatendue (Puck x Finn)


**Un défi de Gaypowa qui fait d'excellentes fictions sur Glee**

**Je devais faire un lemon entre Finn et Puck ( Pinn ou F*ck ahah) où Puck demanderai à Finn pour sortir avec etc...**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est ma première fiction**

**(Attention, SPOILERS 4x08 et 4x09)**

Après leur récente aux régionales 2012, les New Directions sont au fond du gouffre. Comment une élève de deuxième année avait-elle pu tomber dans les pommes lors d'un championnat ? C'est la question que se poser Finn Hudson. Récemment, il avait repris le poste de professeur du Glee Club lorsque Will avait décidé de se rendre à Washington pour son travail. Il était assis, dans le bureau de Will, les mains sur la tête, l'air désemparé. Il avait l'air désemparé, face à cette amère défaite, mais aussi en colère contre le reste de sa vie. Il n'avait pas de travail, pas de copine, la seule chose qui le faisait tenir était son don pour le chant. Le lycée était plongé dans le noir, des bruits de foules se faisaient entendre dans l'auditorium. Les New Directions étaient rentrés chez eux, Finn voulait rester ici pour méditer à l'avenir du club. Soudain, ce fût son meilleur ami, revenu de Los Angeles pour l'occasion, Noah Puckerman.

- Mec, ça va ? Enfin, non… Qu'est-ce que je dis, bien sûr que ça ne va pas.

Finn se contenta de hocher la tête, il avait le visage pâle, mais la venue de son ami lui donna des frissons.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Si tu veux, je peux rester un peu dans le Lima, histoire de te soutenir…

- Merci, mec, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, de tout façon, Sue à réussi à fermer le club, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

- Tu pourrais venir en Californie avec moi, le temps est super là-bas et il y à du travail à tout les coins de rue et il y a de supers filles canons, comme dans les films.

- Puck, je n'ai pas besoin de filles ou de soleil, juste un travail et une personne qui pourra me soutenir.

Le visage de Puck devint sévère, il s'avança vers Finn et prit place sur la chaise en face de lui.

- Tu sais, je suis là moi, on est amis

Finn sourit faiblement, il leva les yeux vers Puck et annonça :

- Tu sais, je pense m'inscrire à l'université vers le milieu du deuxième trimestre, on pourrait y aller ensemble, ils font des demandes de bourses, et on peut…

La chaise de Puck faillit tomber lorsque celui-ci se releva d'un bond

- L'université ce n'est pas pour moi, mec ! Je veux vivre mon rêve. Je nettoie les piscines de gens bourrés de tune et j'ai même le droit à des pipes de mères, et je ne vais pas te le cacher, je me tape des hommes d'affaires.

Finn avait la bouche pendante et les sourcils levés, face à la révélation de Puck. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait déjà eu des relations avec des hommes. Etrangement, il sentit que son pantalon devenait plus étroit face aux dizaines d'images qui lui passaient par la tête. Puck s'avança vers Finn.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours su que l'on n'avait pas une relation comme tous les autres meilleurs amis. Quand on était dans les douches en dernière année, je te voyais m'épier par-dessus les murets de carrelages. Quand on dormait chez toi avec tous les gars, j'aimais me masturber sur chacun de vous mais tu étais celui qui me faisait le plus d'effet, à moi et au Puckzilla. Je me demandais… Pourquoi ne pas révéler nos sentiments au grand jour, Rachel t'as largué et moi j'enchaîne les plans. On pourrait faire notre coming-out ensemble, t'en penses quoi ?

Le regarde de Finn pesait sur Puck, il paraissait abasourdis par toutes les révélations de Puck, Finn devait rêver. Il sentit que son pantalon allait exploser et apparemment celui de Puck aussi. Il voyait une énorme tige qui pointait dans son pantalon beige qui le serrait de partout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie d'un homme, un vrai homme avec sa chaleur, son odeur corporelle, sa violence. Finn était en train de craquer. Mais Puck le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Finn ? … Finn ? Alors ?

Finn émit un petit bafouillage.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, il faut te convaincre.

Puck se jeta sur les lèvres du quarterback qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Puck était sauvage, il trifouilla la bouche de sa fine, leurs langues se croisant, s'entortillant… Finn ne pouvait pas le nier, il aimait ça. Puck fit des baisers dans le cou de Finn, lui lécha la lobe de son oreille droite, il descendait plus bas dans son cou puis se releva et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche.

- Convaincu ? Gémit Puck

Finn l'attrape par la cravate et leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus fougueux, ils se bécotèrent longtemps. Une rumeur racontait que les baisers de Puck étaient ravageurs et Finn pouvait maintenant le confirmer. Au bout d'un moment, Puck retira son pantalon et abaissa son caleçon. Finn n'y croyais pas ses yeux, le sexe de Puck était géant, plus grand que le sien. Sans y patienter, il l'enfourna. Puck laissa échapper des cris rauques, puis enleva son tee-shirt. Des abdos bien dessinés se révélèrent et Finn plaqua sa main dessus tout en suçant son partenaire.

- Finn, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

Il ne répondit pas. Mais il se releva et enleva lui aussi ses habits. Il fit descendre Puck sur le sol et l'allongea.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je suis peut-être pas bon en maths, mais je sais ce qu'est le 69.

Respectivement, ils enfournèrent chacun le sexe de l'autre. Le sexe de Finn était plus épais que celui de Puck, donc il était plus difficile pour Puck de le prendre en bouche. Puck sortit le sexe de Finn de sa bouche et demanda :

- Tu me prends ?

- Non, je ne suis pas encore prêt, une prochaine fois peut-être.

Par une prochaine fois, Puck compris que Finn était convaincu.

- Je vais bientôt sortir le jus

-Moi aussi

Ils allèrent s'assoir dans la salle de chant et se masturbèrent fortement. Finn tenait l'engin de Puck et Puck celui de Finn. Finn éjacula le premier, même en pensant au facteur mort, Puck l'excitait trop. Finn se mit à genoux et masturba le sexe de Puck dans sa bouche. Lorsque Puck éjacula, Finn eut la bouche pleine et cracha le tout par terre.

- Argh… C'est dégueulasse !

- Tu verras, tu t'habitueras un jour.

Ils s'embrassèrent tout en riant, un baiser qui allait peut-être symboliser une nouvelle relation amoureuse ?


End file.
